Distorted Arythmatics, the M-rated scene
by konarciq
Summary: It only makes sense reading this scene if you are reading the rest of the T-rated story Distorted Arythmatics!


A broad smile brightened his face. "I love you, too." He bent down for a warm, soft kiss. And as the touch of his lips grew more ardent, all of a sudden Victoria felt she knew how to make her plan happen. They had always been rather cautious in their kisses. They were delightful, but prudent. Controlled. Proper - aware as they were of their impropriety anyway. And Zorro, of course, was one of those ´every inch a gentleman´, who would never take advantage of a lady in any way. So he would always pull back before their kisses got critical, and - though reluctant - she would give in and quit the kiss, too. For propriety-reasons only, for they both realized that there was more to it; something amazing they yearned to explore. But they both felt things could easily get out of hand, and go too far if they didn´t pull back in time. Too far. How far? Until they would end up in bed making a baby?

Well, if that was it, all she had to do this time was to resist when he´d try to back out. To continue when he wanted to quit. Overcoming that wall of propriety and pushing away all ideas of prudence and caution that she had been taught since childhood. And not give him the chance to be prudent either!

So with an inward smile she not only returned his kiss, but deepened it as well. It was exciting, and to her surprise Zorro had but a moment of hesitation before pulling her closer and responding her kiss in the same manner. It felt like heaven! Her heart started to beat faster, her blood rushed through her veins, her skin felt all tingly and suddenly, of its own accord, her hand started to slide into the wide collar of his black shirt. Her fingers roamed over his musculous chest. Zorro moaned and tried to pull back, but somewhere in the back of her brain she knew she had him where she wanted him: he was losing control and tried to regain it, but this time she would not let him! With her other hand she pulled him even closer, so that she could feel his heart beat at an exciting pace. Again he moaned; it sounded vaguely like her name, and he tried desperately to untangle himself from her embrace. But her lips held him captured better than the alcalde ever could in his jail. And despite himself, Zorro couldn´t help but respond to her desire. And Victoria, she wanted to feel him, to experience him, love him! So while deepening their kiss even further, she managed to unbutton his shirt, undo his belt so his sword fell on the floor with a thud (making him jump, but her kiss kept him well under control) and unty his sash. By then, Zorro had involuntarily started tugging at her shirt, too, but that sensation brought him back to his senses enough to roughly push her back and pant hoarsely: "Victoria, what are you doing?!"

Not that he got that far. Victoria had grabbed him again before he had even managed to utter two words. She knew she was winning, and she was not going to give up.

"I want you," she hissed, and covered his mouth, his jaw, his mask, his bare chest with passionate kisses. It wasn´t difficult. She didn´t even have to push herself to it; actually she found it was all quite natural.

"But... Victoria..." Zorro protested weakly. But her seduction was too overpowering. He just couldn´t help it: he had to kiss her, too. He knew he had to resist, he knew he had to bring himself to a halt and pull away. But somehow he could not. Not anymore. Her face, her hair, her bare shoulders and down towards... It was too much. He wanted her. He groaned. Deep. His racing mind told his hands to push her away from him, to cool off, to create distance, to run away from her before it was too late. Before they´d jump to things they would regret later on. He tried to, with all his might. He tried to push her away. But he found he couldn´t. His hands made a slight effort to push her off him. But immediately they pulled her back in his arms. He couldn´t think straight anymore. What was happening to him?!

Victoria didn´t even _try_ to think anymore. She let her body act on its instincts, and she just marvelled at the way it felt. Her knees had started to give way under her, and all that kept her upright now was the fact that she clung onto Zorro. It was almost as if she was melting into him, and for an instant she wondered if this was the supreme moment, even if they were not even in bed yet.

But at that very moment she noticed something unexpected. Something hard from under Zorro´s clothes started to press up against her stomach. Was this how babies were being made: melting into each other and then...? She felt how Zorro ferociously tried to back out again. But since her legs seemed totally incapable of supporting her, she let herself fall backwards onto her bed and pulled him with her with all the force she could muster, so that he landed on top of her. Oof, he was heavy! But now that she had gotten him in her bed...

She pulled him tight into her, and wrapped her legs around his as well, as to avoid any possibility of his escape. Zorro struggled in her arms, but she refused to let go of him. "Victoria..." she heard him pant in despair, but she simply kissed him again to shut him up. Well, if this was how to make children, she´d hopefully...

Suddenly she stifled a cry. That hard thing she had felt before now nuzzled her underlife, and tried to get in there somehow! For a long moment she felt nothing but sheer panic. No matter how vague her mother´s warnings had been, she just knew _this_ was what she had meant. Alarm! Danger! She should run!

But as soon as the hard thing started to find its way in, she realized that this must be it. She panted heavily and held on to Zorro for dear life as his ´thing´ entered her body deeper and deeper. It hurt, oh, how it hurt, but it felt amazing, wonderful, ecstatic, marvellous, all at once, too. This was what passion was all about! What they had been missing out on for so many years! To be united, two people becoming one... And as a passionate rhythm took over their entangled bodies, all thoughts simply vanished from their minds as they finally made love for the very first time after seven years of waiting.


End file.
